


A Meal

by Merata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Bluhen - Freeform, Chevalier, Dinner, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merata/pseuds/Merata
Summary: Ciel cooked some dishes for Ain to taste.





	A Meal

There, he sat. One long leg crossed the other. His posture, between slouching and satisfactory, was accompanied by a fascination for the tablecloth. The fabric, specifically composed of blue silk, included intricate patterns of vines and fleurs-de-lis. Because he was not in combat and rather sitting, he set aside his black gloves. A bare finger traced the vine to the table’s edge. Lit scented candles, of vanilla, stood scattered around the room. Small embers danced to keep the darkness at bay. Outside, the sunset. Yet the tablecloth garnered Ain’s attention more than the sky’s collage of color. He rested his chin on his hand, diverting his gaze elsewhere. First the cabinet of cherrywood which housed a collection of tea leaves. Those from Ruben, Elder, Bethma, Feita lay on the top shelf; Velder, Hamel, Sander, and Lanox on the middle shelf. The last shelf contained tea leaves from other sources such as Eve or a passing merchant. He glanced at the tiled floor, at the cabinet filled with assorted tableware paraphernalia. His gaze flickered to a rectangular case, laying across the table. Then, Ain locked eyes with him.

“Is something on my face?”

Ciel cleared his throat. “No.” They continued to wait for the food to cool. With Ain’s gaze elsewhere now, Ciel resumed his observations. How rare to see the fur-lined jacket resting on the chair. But wearing a sleeveless top was not out of expectations. Ain’s physique, compared to Ciel’s, was more muscled, but both were considered lithe. His side profile deserved an award; Ciel gulped. As if he heard the movement, Ain turned his head.

“Mr. Half-Demon, I figured you were a better conversation partner than this.” Ain smiled a smug and dangerous grin. Ciel exhaled, attempting to hide a fevered sigh. He refused to let his composure falter in the face of a playful tease. Ain kept his eyes on him for a few seconds, three seconds, two seconds, a second before creating a blue Eid. The glyph jumped and twirled and rotated, skating in the air. Two more of the same color joined its brother; the three circled like trained birds. They flew around Ciel’s head before returning to Ain’s hand. Yet the alarm of a timer caused the Eids to dissipate. Ciel cursed under his breath.

Three bowls and a small plate he placed before Ain. Ciel coughed.

“Yes, Mr. Half-Demon?”

“Don’t you have something to say?”

“…Thank you? Or shall I praise your ego?”

“Close enough.” Ciel reached for the rectangular case, removed its lid, and showed the contents to Ain. Chopsticks lay on a soft cushion. It was created from ebony and engraved with custom marks. One stick adorned a fleur-de-lis. The other, an Eid-like pattern. No other existed. Ain furrowed his brow. He scrutinized the tool from its box and again in his hands.

“Would you rather have a fork?” Ciel paused. “Otherwise, I can teach you how to use them.”

“Well, I don’t mind being taught if it’s you.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Mr. Priest.”

“Haha, who gave you the privilege to give me a nickname?”

Ciel demonstrated how to hold the pair of wooden sticks, placing them between his index finger and thumb. After learning that they progressed to grabbing food items. The first bowl became an excellent practice partner; it was pho after all. Noodles basked in a broth topped with toasted anise, cinnamon, cloves, fennel seeds, and coriander seeds. Black peppercorn and green cardamom Ciel added into the spice mixture as well. Pieces of tender chicken floated alongside jalapeno and drizzle of lime juice. While Ain struggled to grab the noodles, the presentation deteriorated into a pitiful display. Perhaps slices of beef basil, and mung beans were a better choice. Ciel contemplated whether he should help, but Ain managed to take a few bites. He chewed, savoring the flavor before swallowing.

“Would you like my opinion now or later?”

“Later.” Ciel exchanged the pho for the next bowl alongside its appetizer. Fresh spring rolls contained halved, deveined, cooked shrimp and rice vermicelli. The rice wrappers took a bit of bargaining on his side; chopping the lettuce, mint leaves, and cilantro was the easiest step. Ain finished one as he gazed at the kuy teav which stared back. Rice noodles soaked in the nutty, caramelized garlic oil. Toppings floated in the broth: dried squid, pork belly, fish sauce, chopped peanuts, herbs. Using the chopsticks proved less of a hassle, but not a visible dent into the soup was found.

“If you keep looking at me so intently, I won’t be able to think of a satisfactory opinion,” Ain said.

Ciel took a napkin and wiped Ain’s mouth. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The last dish Ciel stir-fried the noodles and flavored them with palm sugar, tamarind pulp, shallots. Lime wedges sat to the top of the plate while bean sprouts and chopped, roasted peanuts lay scattered. Fresh shrimped were arranged in an outward spiral. Ain requested for a fork and set aside the chopsticks. Ciel retrieved one from a drawer, polishing it with a handkerchief as he returned to Ain’s side. With the utensil, Ain twirled the noodles at a nonchalant pace. After clearing a third of the plate, he pushed the plate away from him. Ciel fetched him a glass of water, and Ain took a sip. He allowed Ciel to

Ain tapped the table. “Overall, not bad. Nine points.”

“Out of?”

“Ten. One point off because you haven’t told me your motive.”

Ciel sat adjacent to Ain. His eyes flickered at each dish. “If I mentioned Lu, would that be enough?”

There, in the dim lighting of vanilla-scented candles, shined an allure in Ain’s gaze. Green and bemused. Behind him, dusk and night intermingled with each other. Terra loved a cat doll with peridot-like, glimmering eyes. He questioned her fascination with such a toy at the time, but now, the tables turned.

“Your passion for cooking…It’s cute. But your loyalty to Ms. Demon makes me jealous.”


End file.
